In The End 1
by Another-Fan-Of-Gaming
Summary: sorry had to ad the 1 cuz In THe End was taken sorry bout name/summary P.S. first fanfic/story so take it easy on critisizem P.P.S. if anyone wants to make me cover art let me know plz P.P.P.S. going to post first 3 chapters let me know if i should continue or not
1. Chapter 1

Adam Fenix sighed as he studied his papers it was a nice day on Azura like always, except for the maelstrom that surrounded the island to protect it from unfriendly eyes, and unlike most of the inhabitants he was not enjoying the weather. For he was being held here against his will by the Chairmen, Prescott, he shivered as he thought of the man who he truly did not like. Adams papers contained his notes on the lambent problem which was caused by emulsion a fuel source that was used as a fuel source until it was found to be a living organism that can take control of your body like a parasite, this made most people sick to think of it like that but Fenix was fascinated by it. This island existence was not known by many except those who chose to come here due to their expertise.

All of a sudden alarms started wailing and red lights started flashing ''how did they find us here we were supposed to be safe undetectable'' he thought to himself at first he started to panic ''pull yourself together'' he scolded himself. Adam began to gather his papers into a folder and proceeded to send a transmission to his son he clicked send on the computer and stepped out into the hall it was really crowded with panicking professors and such. There were a few Onyx Guards trying to direct traffic but only a few people were calm enough to listen.

Adam reached the lobby and that's where he first got sight of the locust, the royal guards he thought by their apparel. ''This must be a top priority mission'' he thought ''they must think Prescott's here''…."that… or they sum how found out my research has lead me to a cure for the lambent threat''. Fenix saw one of the guards raise its weapon and hit the floor. He heard the rattle of weapon fire and saw people falling to the left and right of him a squad of Onyx guards exited the lobby returning fire and sealing the door behind them.

* * *

"Marcus co-ssshhh-to-ssshhh Azura im h –ssshhhh-re I ssshhhh have a cure ssshhhh the lambent" then static and all were quiet and all eyes were on Marcus he had always held on to some hope that his father was alive, but now that he had poof he was determined to find him. "Marcus…. I" Anya just couldn't think of anything to say to the squad leader. Fenix half smiled to himself "and what the hell's so funny" asked Baird "I think this is the first time I've seen you have nothing to say" everybody had to give a laugh at that except the mechanic " oh come on and lighten up a bit Blondie" said Sam. Baird didn't feel like responding which was unlike him when she first showed up as a new member of Delta they would go at each other's throats like there was no tomorrow.

"So…..what do we do now" asked a concerned Anya "well obviously we fi-" Marcus was cut off by the sound of beeping on the screen. A map appeared with a blip on it labeled Azura Baird quickly grabbed a map and marked it with the blip. He scratched his head in confusion "we've flown this part of the water many times there is always a storm there" said Baird "must be the maelstrom device Prescott told me about when he handed me the disk" Marcus said. Sam stood by Baird to study the map she pointed to something "hay that's an old submarine construction yard probably been abandoned for a while but might be one there". "I could fix it" Baird volunteered immediately "negative" responded Marcus "you'll be needed here to fix the ravens for air support, Dizzy are you up for it" "if it's a sub ya need fixin I'm the right guy, served in the navy for a while you know" was Dizzys response.

"Cole, Baird, Carmine you stay and figure out air support, Sam, Anya, Dizzy, and Dom you're with me we'll take a pack horse to here" Marcus pointed to a spot on the map "and then we'll have to walk on foot the rest of the way to the yard" "um excuse me but where in the hell are we going to get these fucking Ravens in case you don't remember they all went down with the fucking Sovereign!" said Baird "that's up to you guys" replied Marcus "alright Gears everyone know what to do" everybody nodded except Baird who was really pissed about the Raven thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Baird, Cole, and Carmine watched as the pack horse containing their squad mates drove off. "well this is fucking terrific were in the hell are we gonna get Ravens at" exclaimed Baird "you know, now that I think about it Baird I remember there being an old cog base somewhere nearby Ben used to send me letters about it….." Clayton trailed off unable to finish "hey baby could you show us where on a map" Cole responded Carmine just nodded. Baird ran off to get a map. "You know Anthony and Benjamin were both good soldiers" Cole said trying to reassure him "I'd like if we just dropped the matter" Carmine whispered Cole just gave a nod.

Baird just returned with the map he laid it down on a table the three of them bent over the map "it should be about…. here" Carmine said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Ok, let's get a pack horse and …" Baird was cut off by Cole "shouldn't we get more people to come with us" "well if its old like Clayton said, it should be abandoned right" Clayton nodded "so we go and if there is any ravens we'll call a few trucks to load them up". Cole nodded he had to admit that this sounded reasonable.

* * *

As they drove up to the base it looked more like a warehouse. Baird gave a whistle "it's in pretty good repair for being abandoned" "hay we've got movement up top" said carmine just as he finished there was an explosion by the front right tire tipping the packhorse on its side. "We've got contacts on the roof and exiting the front door it's an ambush!" yelled carmine as everyone exited the now useless vehicle. The three Gears took cover behind the packhorse.

The small group of soldiers gave return fire. Cole kept unloading clip after clip taking dozens of them at least "WHOA baby I'm on a role" Baird used his longshot rifle to take out the troika turret gunners on the roof. "sun of a bitch my lancers jammed" exclaimed Clayton "looks as though that was the last of them anyway" said Baird " but it was too easy I don't like it keep your eyes peeled" they slowly made their way to the front door. About halfway there a trio of boomers stepped from their hiding place. "SHIT!" all three Gears exclaimed in unison. The boomers let loose a volley of explosive rounds the Gears evaded the shot's easily while the boomers reloaded Cole and Clayton rushed up to the boomers with their gnashers while Baird stayed back and gave covering fire with his lancer. With the element of surprise gone the boomers fell easily, the trio each took one of the Boomshots "very nice" said Cole looking over his newly acquired weapon Baird and Clayton nodded consent.

"Should we call in for backup" Clayton asked "we're at least an hour from the base" was the blond Gears response "hay I can see a few Ravens in there" Cole said breaking up the conversation "alright, alright" Baird said "HQ this is Delta could you send us" he eyed the vehicles for a moment and replied "two trucks" "roger that Baird ETA one hour".

"So do we just wait or…." Carmine left the question hanging in the air "I think we should probably check the building just in case" was Cole's response Carmine nodded "Cole you take point, Carmine get his left flank I got his right" they entered the dark building the flashlights on their lancers illuminating small areas of the building where they pointed them. Baird tried the lights but to no avail "shit! No power". They made it to the center of the empty room, except for the five Ravens, and heard something in the air ducts. Cole halted put a finger to his lips "what was that" he said in a hushed whisper just as he finished his sentence wretches started dropping from the ceiling ducts and tickers from the ones closer to the ground. "Oh come on, give me a fucking break!" exclaimed Baird the trio of Gears shot their boomshots killing at least a dozen of the odd mixture per shot they threw the empty weapons to the ground "if a ticker gets close enough to you throw it into a group of the wretches" Cole yelled above the gunfire.

They soon ran out of ammo with dead bodies littering the ground "I'm completely out of ammo" exclaimed Baird "me too" was the reply he got from his teammates "make a run for the exits" Baird said as he holstered his boltok and made for the doors only giving a brief glance over his shoulder to make sure his two companions were following. As they ran out of the building they saw the trucks pull in, a few cog gears came out to mop up the rest of the wretches that were following them. "Thanks" Carmine managed to get out through panting breaths.

The used a silver back to load the three Ravens as they were being loaded and strapped down Baird took a look at them "these aren't bad but aren't in good condition either" he said to no one in particular and started listing of supplies he would need to himself.

Clayton was getting his arm patched; a wretch had cut him pretty deep. "So that's the last one" said a soldier in the silver back loader as he set the last Raven on the back of the truck earlier they used the silver back to flip the packhorse back over.

On the way back Cole drove which gave Baird time to think he rested his head against the passenger side window. His thoughts involuntarily wandered to Sam and how they fought it's not that he didn't like her he just had a problem with women and even more so with beautiful women which he considered Sam to be it was complicated and linked to his child hood which he neither talked nor thought about. Baird wondered what Sam was doing right now if she was ok or not and where she was.


End file.
